An Unconditional Friend
by WestWingFeminista
Summary: A friend is many things, but an unconditional friend is a best friend. Ziva/Jenny friendship
1. Chapter 1

An Unconditional Friend

Rating T

No particular ship. This is a Jenny/Ziva friendship fic. As you read, let me know if you want it to turn into more.

Since people weren't wild about my Ziva/Ducky fic, I thought I'd try this.

Disclaimer: I only own my college text books.

It was a rainy day and Jennifer Sheppard, director of NCIS stared out of her office window. The rain matched her mood perfectly. Since she had been a young girl, Jenny wanted to be a mom. She'd put that dream on hold after Jethro and Paris in order to fast track her career. Lately though she'd been thinking more and more about becoming a mom. She'd even gone so far as to acquire different brochures from various sperm banks and had scheduled her yearly exam with her gynecologist. 'That damned exam' she thought sourly; it had ruined everything. The time she spent in captivity during the Cairo mission had left her barren. Her loathing was interrupted by a knock on her office door. "Enter" she called. Jenny was greeted by the face of Mossad officer Ziva David, who had also been captured in Cairo. "Jenny you wanted to see me?"

"Sit down Ziva-la" she said using the special nickname that she had given the younger woman while they were in Cairo.

"What's on your mind?" Ziva asked as she settled down onto the couch.

"Ziva-la, after Cairo…you were hurt worse than I was…can you…are you still able to have children?"

Jenny looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. Ziva didn't like tears, but she pushed it aside for her friend. She nodded an affirmative answer and caught her crying friend in her arms. Ziva heard "not fair" mumbled by her friend quite a few times.

"You are not able to have children because of it yes?" Ziva asked. Jenny's response was to cry harder. Ziva rubbed her back and thought back to that mission. She had done everything she could to prevent their captors from hurting Jenny, but in the end after she had been battered and broken, it hadn't been enough. They had still hurt Jenny anyway. Ziva's mind was brought back to the present by the sudden hiccups from her friend. Ziva wanted to help Jenny. She was the only person who had ever fought for Ziva-who believed in her-who trusted her. Ziva treasured their friendship, and she wanted to find a way to help her friend.

"Jenny, what can I do to make it better?"

By now Jenn had stopped crying and was wiping her eyes. She snorted "Short of having my baby for me, nothing. I'm sorry Ziva, you can go."

Ziva looked at her cautiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Jenny said reverting back to director mode and dismissing her agent. Before Ziva turned to go, she gave Jenny a look which clearly conveyed that she'd just been hurt. As the office door shut quietly behind Ziva, Jenny sighed. Could she do nothing right? She'd hurt her best girl friend again. She needed a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva stopped by the Chinese restaurant on her way home. She couldn't get enough veggie lo mein. As she sat on her couch eating her food, her mind replayed her conversation with Jenny. Ziva felt guilty, like she should have tried harder to save Jenny in Cairo. She'd let her friend down. 'No wonder Jenny is angry at me' she thought as she went to bed. Sleep proved elusive, and when she got up at 5:30 to run she felt like she'd been hit by duck. Or was it truck? As she ran, she thought. If it would make Jenny happy, and if it meant that Jenny could finally forgive her for not being strong enough in Cairo, then Ziva would carry the child for her friend. It would be up to Jenny to ultimately decide what she wanted to do, but nevertheless, Ziva would make the offer. Her decision made, she headed for home and the shower. Finishing her morning routine, she drove to the toy store and picked out a small brown teddy bear.

Once at work, she paused briefly at her desk to attach a note to the bear. After finding out that her friend was in M-TAC, she discreetly placed the teddy bear on the desk and hurried back downstairs to her own desk.

The first thing Jenny noticed when she stepped back into her office was the bear. She almost growled out loud. Someone was playing with her emotions, and she did not appreciate it. Rounding her desk, she picked up the bear and began to read the note attached to it.

J,

I'm sorry that I did not do enough to protect you in Cairo. You have every right to be angry at me-I failed you. If you really wish a child so much, then I will carry it for you, although you may have to put me into hiding from Mossad. You are my best friend, and I would do anything for you.

Ziva-la

Jenny sniffled. She was tired of crying. Ziva thought that she hated her. Jenny didn't know exactly what they did to Ziva, only that every time they came for her, Ziva volunteered herself to be taken, forcing their captors to leave Jenny alone. Alone that is until days later, they finally broke Ziva so badly she couldn't even sit up. Shaking her head to clear away the painful memories, she picked up her phone and pushed number 3.

"Officer David"

Jenny cleared her throat. "Ziva-la"

"Yes?"

"Todah" Ziva smiled.

"You are welcome."

"I will think about it."

"That's all I ask J"


	3. Chapter 3

Thinking about Ziva's offer was perhaps all Jenn did for the next week. Sure she functioned as the director of NCIS, but inside she was a mess. She was torn between several conflicting emotions. She was awed that Ziva would offer, anxious that it could possibly damage their friendship, excitement and hope about the possible child, and fear of the unknown. She was experiencing all of these emotions as she stood knocking at Ziva's front door duffle bag in hand, at 7 pm on a Friday night.

The door opened to reveal an obviously distressed woman. Ziva was dressed in pink terry cloth pants with a matching hoodie. Her hair was falling out of its pony tail, her eyes were red and watery and her nose was running.

"Hey" she mumbled as she turned around and headed back to her spot on the couch. Jenny stepped into the apartment and closed the door, and crossed the room to sit beside Ziva on the couch.

"Ziva I've never seen you cry before, what's wrong?"

Ziva sniffled and shoved a crumpled ball of paper into her Jenn's hands. Momentarily gripped by fear, Jenny asked "You aren't being recalled are you?"

Ziva sniffled again. "Just read it." Jenny unrumpled the paper and began to read.

Ziva,

Enclosed you will find the flight itinerary of someone I'm sure you thought had abandoned you years ago. Now that you are a successful agent and a credit to Mossad, I have decided to allow your mother back into your life. I sent her away after Tali died because I didn't want her coddling you. I wanted you for Mossad, and with her around, you would not have become the accomplished assassin that you are now, had she been around you on a daily basis. I am not sorry for what I did. I have decided to let you stay on loan to NCIS on a more permanent basis, with the exception of required training that may come up occasionally. I am allowing your mother to stay with you permanently if she so desires, for I know that our marriage is beyond repair. Take care of her and be well. Shalom.

Isaac David

Jenny folded the letter and looked at the itinerary. "Ziva, she'll be here tomorrow!"

Ziva nodded. "I thought she left because I wasn't Tali. I thought she was dead." Ziva whispered. Jenny hugged her friend and Ziva fell back into her embrace. "All my life I have not been good enough for anyone" she cried brokenly. Jenny just stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth gently.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sheppard" Jenny answered her ringing cell phone.

"J!" came the panicked voice of Ziva. "I'm stuck at a scene and my mother's plane is supposed to land! Will you have someone pick her up from the airport?"

"Calm down Ziva-la" I'm in the arrivals lounge waiting for her flight to land."

The relief in Ziva's sigh made Jenny smile. "It's the least I can do for the best friend who is having my baby for me" Jenny told her, waiting to see how fast Ziva would pick up on the answer to her offer. The line went quiet for a second.

"I am? You are sure?"

"I'm sure Zee"

"OK then" came the squeaky reply.

Jenny heard McGee say "Ziva you're squeaking."

"I um…I am having the Director's baby." Ziva answered McGee, not fully aware of what she was saying.

"You're what!" Tony and Gibbs yelled at once.

"Oh dear" Jenny said. She had not intended for anyone to find out yet.

"Ziva your mother's plane just landed put your mind on your job."

"Ok. Sorry."

"It's ok, I'll see you later." Jenny put her phone in her bag and waited.

As EL-AL flight 45887 pulled up to the gate, two agents boarded the plane and approached an older, dark haired woman. "Mrs. David please come with us."

Tzipporah David followed the agents off of the plane and down the concourse. She was filled with nerves over seeing her daughter again after eleven years. She fervently hoped that her only remaining child would not hate her. Following the agents into a lounge area, she was greeted by an important looking woman with red hair.

"Mrs. David, I'm Jennifer Sheppard, Ziva's best friend and the Director of NCIS. It's nice to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving back at NCIS, Jenny led Tzipporah upstairs. "I thought you would like to watch your daughter before you spoke to her again."

Tzipporah gave her a grateful look. "Todah"

"You're welcome."

This was said just as the elevator doors opened.

"Give me a reason to finally kill you today Tony!" Ziva demanded as they stepped out of the elevator car.

"Come on Zee-vah. Why are you having the director's baby?" Tony shuddered for a second. "You'll be a pregnant ninja. I'm gonna have to request McGeek as a partner."

"That is it" Ziva mumbled, throwing her bag on the floor.

Tony found himself flat on his back, Ziva sitting astride him with her knife at his throat before he knew what was happening. Noticing Gibbs nearby she begged "Permission to hurt Tony Gibbs?"

Gibbs considered it for a minute. "No blood, no broken bones David."

Ziva looked at Tony with an evil look in her eye.

"Awww sweetcheeks, you know I was just kidding."

Unbeknownst to Ziva, her mother was watching this scene, wondering if her husband had turned their once sweet daughter into a monster.

Placing an open mouthed kiss on Tony's lips, Ziva said "you may have been kidding my little hairy butt, but I am still going to hurt you." Whipping out her evidence marker, she scribbled "Ziva's Slave" across his forehead before kissing him again and getting off of him; a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Officer David" Jenny called from the balcony. Looking up towards her friend, her smile fell as she spotted her mother for the first time in 11 years.

"What's wrong with you now you crazy chick?" Tony asked rubbing vigorously at his forehead with the wet wipe that McGee had given to him. Following her gaze, Tony saw an older version of Ziva standing next to the director. "Is that mama David?" he asked.

Ziva nodded , her gaze never leaving her mother.

"David upstairs now" Gibbs ordered.

Ziva haltingly took a step towards the stairs. She looked up at Jenny, her gaze silently telling her friend that she was extremely unsure about this. Jenny nodded her head in reply and gave Ziva an encouraging smile. Ziva took a deep breath and began to climb the stairs. Reaching her mother, Ziva looked for all the world like a lost little girl, afraid to be hurt again.

The look on her daughter's face broke Tzipporah's heart. She wanted so much to gather her child into her arms, but after what she had just witnessed, she was hesitant.

Jenny's heart broke for her friend. Ziva was so much more than she let on to others. Jenn knew that Tzipporah's disappearance had permanently changed Ziva. Wanting to shield them from the prying eyes of other agents, she said "let's go into my office." As the women moved, Jenny squeezed Ziva's hand in encouragement.


	6. Chapter 6

Once inside Jenny's office, Ziva turned to face her mother. "I don't even know what to say to you."

"Ziva" Tzipporah started to say.

"No!" she interrupted her mother. "You left me! You weren't there when I graduated from high school,

from College, from Mossad. You weren't there after Cairo when I spent months in the hospital, when I

miscarried my captor's child."

Jenny gasped. She hadn't known that.

Ziva didn't hear her friend and continued her tirade. "You weren't there when Jacob died or when I was

forced to kill Ari!"

This time Tzipporah gasped. Ziva was running out of steam, tears streaming down her face.

"Where were you when Director David basically wrote me off as his daughter?" she whispered.

This time Tzipporah did hug her daughter. She held onto Ziva as if she were drowning, and her daughter

was a life raft. As Ziva cried, Tzipporah whispered apologies and regrets into her daughter's ear.

Jenny also had tears running down her face. Her friend had allowed her body to be invaded to protect

her. And what had she, Jenny Sheppard done? She'd made Ziva feel guilty for not doing enough, and

now she was asking the woman who had sacrificed so much for her well being to carry her child.


	7. Chapter 7

Much to Ziva's dismay, Jenny was forcing her to take the week off.

"Jennifer Erin Sheppard, if you were ever my friend, you would not do this to me." Ziva warned.

Not fazed in the least Jen replied, "Ziva Sarai David this is for your own good. You are far too stressed out." Jenny's voice softened. "Ziva-la, get to know her again. At least give her a chance."

"Fine" Ziva said as she slammed the door. Heading downstairs towards the squad room, Ziva paused on the landing. Her mother was sitting at Tony's desk surrounded by Tony, Ducky, Abby and McGee. For some reason she could not explain, this sight made her angry.

"So what was a young Ziva like?" asked Abby.

"Well…" Tzipporah started to answer, but she was interrupted by Ziva walking past them to her desk.

"Hey Ziva, what's going on?" asked Tim. Ziva said nothing, choosing instead to gather her things together.

"Where are you going?" asked Abby.

"Home" Ziva growled. "They, or should I say the Director is making me take a week off!"

"Whoah, I don't pity you" Tony said to Tzipporah. "She's pissed off, and a pissed off Ziva with ninja skills is never happy. Good luck with that."

"Ima are you coming?" Ziva asked impatiently.

"Goodbye" Tzipporah called to the rest of the team as she followed her daughter to the elevator.

The ride home was spent in silence. Once back at her apartment, Ziva made up the guest room for her mother and went to take a shower. Hearing the water turn on, Tzipporah began to explore her daughter's home. The walls were a soft beige color with white trim. A grand piano stood in the corner of the living room. The table behind the soft beige couch full of colorful throw pillows was filled with photographs, with a silver menorah in the center. Tzipporah studied the pictures. Some were old, pictures of a younger Ziva with Tali and Ari, while others were new, containing Ziva with her NCIS team. Most of them however were of Ziva and her best friend Jenny.

Everywhere she looked there was color. Tzipporah thought that it matched her daughter perfectly.

Ziva purposely took longer than normal in the shower. What was she supposed to do with a week off? What was she supposed to do with her mother? The woman was a stranger to her. Ziva didn't do well with this kind of stuff. Her mother had left her. It had hurt very badly, but she had learned to 'suck it up' so to speak. As the water began to cool, Ziva turned it off with a sigh. It was time to face the noise….or was it music?


	8. Chapter 8

Walking out of her bedroom, Ziva found her mother sound asleep on the couch. She stood there staring at her for several minutes.

"I do not know if I can forgive you" she whispered and walked out of the room. After she left, Tzipporah opened her eyes.

"Ziva" she called. "You want I should make dinner?"

Ziva sighed. "Ima, you are not here to take care of me. I have been taking care of myself for quite some time now. Rest, you must be tired. I'm not really hungry anyway. If you wish something to eat, feel free to raid the refrigerator."

As mother and daughter went to bed, an awkward silence descended on the apartment. While Tzipporah had fallen asleep quickly due to jet lag, Ziva tossed and turned for hours before falling into a restless sleep.

Ziva woke up to several things all at once: the smell of breakfast, the news from her alarm clock and the vibrating of her cell phone. Shutting the clock off, she flipped open her phone. "David" she grumbled.

"Ziva-la?"

"Uhhh" she grunted at Jenny's greeting.

"Seriously you aren't up yet?" Jenny asked.

"Does it sound like I am up? I did not sleep well."

"I'm sorry. I was just wondering if you would come to my doctor's appointment with me. It's on Wednesday at 6 pm."

"Sure, yes I will go with you."

"Thank you Ziva-la it means so much to me" Jenny said has she heard Ziva sigh. The sound of it made Jenny wonder what was going on.

Ziva felt like she was going to explode; her mother, the forced time off, this baby thing. "I need to hurt something" she mumbled as she headed into the kitchen.

"Good morning my Ziva" Tzipporah said as she handed her daughter a cup of coffee. Ziva took a sip and winced.

"What is wrong?"

"I drink tea Ima."

Tzipporah's smile fell. Ziva patted her mother awkwardly on the shoulder choosing instead to doctor up her coffee with milk and sugar, rather than fix tea.

As Ziva sat down to eat the breakfast that her mother had made for her, she asked "What would you like to do today ima?"

Tzipporah thought for a moment. "The zoo. I want to see the big zoo."

Ziva smiled. When she was a child, they had visited the zoo at leas once a week. It was something that Ziva had tried to continue throughout her adult life, because it made her feel at peace and closer to her mother.

"Ok, we can go. Just let me shower." Putting her dish in the sink, she paused to kiss her mother on the cheek before leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

While mother and daughter were reconnecting, Jenny was sitting in her office stewing. She had several things running through her mind. Was Ziva angry at her? Had she changed her mind about the baby? That thought alone filled Jenny with panic. She needed her baby. Not stopping to think, she grabbed the phone and dialed Ziva's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"You've changed your mind about the baby haven't you?" Jenny blurted.

"J? What?" There were several American euphemisms running through her head and she settled on "Are you high?"

This shocked Jenny into silence. "Um…I apologize. I do not think I used that right. I have not changed my mind and I will see you at your appointment yes?"

"Y…yes" Jenny stammered as she put the receiver back into its cradle.

"Who was that and what have you not changed your mind about?" Tzipporah asked. Ziva sighed. It was time to tell her mother.

"It was Jenn. I offered to carry her child for her. She cannot have her own, and was concerned that I had changed my mind about doing this for her." Ziva gazed at the penguins rather than at her mother."

"You feel guilty" Tzipporah said after a moment. Ziva was silent. "Yes" she said as they walked out of the exhibit. "If I had been stronger, she would not be hurting now."

"Zee-vah, you are not invincible my little one. I do not know what your father had done to you, but you are only human." Tzipporah waited a beat. "You are not immune to weakness, no matter how tough you may or may not be." She watched as tears ran down her daughter's face. Gently wiping them away she said "Come we will go see the lizards. I know how much you like them."

Ziva sniffed and smiled. "Ok."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I am in no way a medical expert!

Let me know if you think that Ziva and Jenny should turn into something more. I have been pondering it, but it would be nice to know how you feel. Also, I know that this story may seem to be moving fast. I just feel that any slower, would make the story mundane and boring, and my muse just doesn't like that.

The week dragged on excruciatingly slow for Jenny. By the time she arrived at her doctors on Wednesday evening, she felt like a string, about to snap from tension any minute. When Ziva came into the room at 5 minutes to 6, she snapped "You're late." Choosing not to say anything, Ziva just sat down silently beside her. As they were called back into an exam room, Ziva squeezed her friend's hand lightly in support.

As the doctor stepped into the room, Jenny said "Well? How did my test results come back doctor Robbens?"

Shasta Robbens MD shook her head. "I'm sorry Jen, but you don't have any viable eggs to even create an embryo."

"No" Jenn whispered shaking her head. "No!" she cried throwing herself into Ziva's arms. Ziva closed her eyes. She was Mossad, and she had thought about a contingency plan if something like this were to happen. She had just hped she would never have to use it. She wasn't sure how she felt about domestic parenting, or if she was even ready to be a parent herself.

Telling Jenny she would be right back, she motioned the doctor out into the hall.

"You're Ziva. Jenny's surrogate."

"Yes. Look, I want you to use me instead."

"I'm sorry?" The doctor asked.

Ziva spoke slowly as if she were speaking to a small child. "I want you to use me. My eggs, my body, and whatever sperm that Jenny picked out."

"Are you sure?" There was some incredulity in Shasta's tone.

"Yes. Her childless state is my fault. I did not do enough to protect her." By this point, Ziva was just short of inflicting bodily harm on this woman.

"When was your last cycle?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Come with me" Dr. Robbens said as she lead Ziva further down the hall.

While Ziva was having her blood drawn, Jenny was drowning in a sea of despair and heartbreak. She would never know what it felt like to hold her baby in her arms or rock her child to sleep. Her dream was truly dead. She flopped back onto the exam table and cried.

"Do you know a good lawyer?" Ziva asked the doctor.

"Why?"

"Because I want to give her joint custody and have her adopt the baby too."

Shasta just looked at Ziva intently.

"She is my best friend. There is nothing that I would not do for her." Ziva defended herself.

"I wish I had a best friend like that."

"Maybe someday you will" Ziva replied as she took the bottle of pills, an appointment card and a slip of paper from the doctor.

"Maybe" Shasta agreed. "Take 3 of these a day and I will see you next Tuesday. Go take care of your friend."

"Thank you" Ziva said as she went to collect Jen from the exam room.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I am in no way a medical expert, nor do I claim to be….Also in your review, could you please let me know if you see Ziva and Jenny becoming a couple or just staying friends. Let me know. I know which way I'm leaning, but I want to make my readers happy. Also, I know that Jenny may seem out of character, but I think it's repressed trauma from the Cairo incident finally resolving itself. FEEDBACK IS VITAL!

By the time Tuesday rolled around, Ziva was having problems. She had spoken to the lawyer and she had agreed to draw up the adoption papers. Jenny however was another story. In addition to being back at work full time, Jenny needed her almost every waking moment, and Ziva felt like she was ignoring her mother. Tzipporah knew what was going on and simply told her daughter that taking care of her friend was more important at the moment.

As Ziva sat on the exam table in her little gown, she tried to take several calming breaths. Dr. Robbens stepped into the room in the middle of Ziva's fifth breath. Feeling the tension rolling off of her patient in huge waves, she began, not for the first time to have doubts about doing this.

"Ziva are you sure about this?"

"Yes" Ziva answered mid breath.

Shasta sat down on the stool. "Stop for a second Ziva. How do you really feel about this?"

Ziva took another breath. "It does not matter let us just get this over with."

"It does matter to me Ziva. You're hyperventilating, and stress hinders conception."

"Fine I am scared. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"It's a start, now lay back."

Ziva laid down and put her feet into the stirrups.

"Are you ready?" Shasta asked.

Ziva nodded. "I have to be. It is what Jenny needs."

"I'm going to start now and you're going to feel a pinch." As she worked Shasta asked "I know what Jenny needs, but what does Ziva need?"

"Ziva needs her best friend to be okay." Ziva answered.

"Ok I'm done." Shasta announced five minutes later. "Just lay here for about 45 minutes" she instructed as she tilted the table slightly and covered Ziva with a blanket. As she left the exam room, Ziva's phone rang. Reaching for it she answered.

"David."

"Ziva-la?" Jenny's voice sounded small over the line. "Where are you? I need you."

"I am busy at the moment, but I will be over as soon as I can yes?"

"Ok, but hurry."

"I will do my best" Ziva said as she closed her phone and sighed. If she was going to deal with her friend, she was going to need a nap.

Before she knew it, Shasta was waking her up. "Ziva, I gave you an hour, you need to get up now."

"Huh? Ok" Ziva replied coming fully awake.

"Come back and see me in two weeks, and take it easy tonight. Let Jenny come to you."

Going straight to her apartment, Ziva changed into her pajamas and fell asleep right away. A sudden pounding on the front door woke her up. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 12:30 in the morning. She had been asleep for almost 5 hours. Getting out of bed, and grabbing her gun, she opened the door to see Jenny standing there. Letting her in, Ziva re-locked the door and headed back to the bedroom, leaving Jenn to follow her.

"Ziva I was waiting for you."

Ziva sighed. "J I am so tired. I need to sleep. Take off your shoes and get into bed. Doing as she was told, Jenny got into bed settled down beside her friend. Ziva drifted off to the feeling of Jenny's arms wrapped around her waist.


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up in the morning, they took turns in the bathroom, with Jenny leaving to change her clothes and Ziva eating breakfast and heading to work. Before Ziva realized it a habit was born. She would go home every night only to find Jenny on her doorstep an hour later with her clothes for the next morning.

Tzipporah had gotten used to her daughter's friend spending the night, and now considered Jenny to be like her own daughter.

Between work and Jenny and her mom, a month passed without Ziva even realizing it. The only reason that she realized it was because she was late. A lot late. Leaving work early, she stopped by Dr. Robbens office. Fortunately for her, there was an opening.

"Ziva I was wondering when you'd be in."

"I am sorry. In all honesty I forgot. Between work and Jenny, I have been occupied."

"Well let's see what we have." Shasta replied as she drew Ziva's blood. Handing the vial to the nurse for her to take to the lab next door, she changed rubber gloves. "While we are waiting, let's do an ultrasound." Punching in Ziva's name, she squirted the gel onto her stomach and started up the machine. Neither spoke for a few minutes as the doctor slid the transducer over Ziva's stomach.

"Well Ziva you are most definitely pregnant. It's too early for the untrained eye to clearly see any features, but this is the baby's head." She said as she pointed to a specific area on the screen. Flipping a switch, she moved the transducer around again and suddenly a whooshing noise filled the room. "That is the baby's heartbeat."

Feeling overwhelmed, all Ziva could do was nod. She was going to be a mother, and she was scared. For Ziva it was a scared that was even worse than being nearby when a suicide bomber detonated.

Seeing that her patient was lost in her own world, Shasta printed out a few pictures, shut down the machine and wiped the gel off of Ziva's stomach. Ziva for her part was startled out of her reverie by knocking on the exam room door.

"Well, your blood work only confirms what we already know. All of your levels are nice and high; just where we like them to be." Shasta handed Ziva a script for prenatal vitamins and the pictures. "Congratulations. Go tell Jenny. I'll have the receptionist call to set up your next appointment."

"Thank you" was all Ziva said as she left.

Since it was early afternoon, Ziva knew that Jenny would still be at work. Stopping by the flower shop, she ordered a dozen pink roses. Making sure they would be delivered that day, she filled out the card, highlighted her name on the ultrasound photo and tucked it into the envelope. Heading back to work, she arrived just in time to start on the pile of paperwork she had neglected to go to the doctor's appointment.

As Jenny entered her office after a meeting, she spotted the mystery bouquet on her desk right away. Sniffing the flowers she spotted the card and pulled it out of the envelope.

We love you mommy! Love baby and Ima

Jenny read the message a couple of times before opening the second piece of paper. She gasped as she realized that it was an ultrasound photo- of Ziva?

Ima was Hebrew for mom. Jenny stood confused for a few moments, when it hit her like a ton of bricks. Ziva had used herself so that she, Jenny Sheppard could still be a mother. She stood there motionless, letting the realization sink in. There were absolutely no words.


	13. Chapter 13

Stalking over to her phone, she punched a button. "Cynthia get Officer David up here right away!"

Five minutes later, Ziva stepped into the office. "You wanted to see me Jenn?"

In two seconds flat, she found herself backed against the wall, Jenn's lips on hers.

To say Ziva was astounded was an understatement. She struggled briefly, but that only caused Jenny to tighten her grip. Giving up, she put her hands on Jenny's waist.

When Jenny broke the kiss and stepped back, there was a wild look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked Jenny, touching her friends shoulder.

Jenny's response was to growl, push Ziva back up against the wall, and kiss her again.

Startled Ziva pulled away panting, which was much too soon for Jenny's liking.

"What has gotten into you? You are happy about the baby yes?"

"I'm very happy, but why did you do it?"

"Because" Ziva answered simply "I would do anything for you."


	14. Chapter 14

If anyone knows of a good English to Hebrew online translator, please let me know.

"I think you should start desk duty soon" Jenny told Ziva one night a few weeks later as they were lying in bed. Jenny's hands were moving idly over Ziva's stomach.

"I do not think so" Ziva replied as she tensed up and tried to move away.

"But Ziva-la I don't want anything to happen to our baby."

"Nothing will. Do you not trust me J?"

"Of course I trust you, I just want to keep our baby safe."

"What about me?" Ziva shouted as she got off the bed. "You just want the baby, you don't care about me!" Leaving Jenny behind in her room, Ziva walked down the hallway to her mother's room.

"Ima?"

"Come in my little one" Tzipporah called. Shutting the door behind her, Ziva crawled onto her mother's bed.

"Ima what is wrong with me?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"It is just hormones, my darling. Not to worry."

"I thought I was doing something good, but Jenny only sees the baby. She is getting what she wants and that is all that matters to her; it is all that she cares about. I feel like I'm suffocating. Why did I ever decide to do this?" Ziva started to cry.

"Shhh my girl. It is alright." Tzipporah cooed as she stroked her daughter's hair.

While Ziva was crying, Jenny was laying in bed confused about what had just happened. Was it wrong for her to want the baby to be safe? Was it the fact that Ziva didn't want to be on desk duty? Her musings were cut short when Tzipporah knocked on the door frame.

"Is Ziva ok?"

"She is fine. She is sleeping."

"What did I do wrong?" Jenny asked.

Tzipporah sat on the bed. "She is scared. Her body is changing in ways that she does not understand and she is having a hard time with that."

"Was I wrong to want the baby to be safe?"

Tzipporah was quiet for a minute. "Jennifer what are your feelings towards my daughter? She is willing to change her life permanently for you. I know that she longs for someone to love her. What are you willing to do for her?"

Jenn started to answer but no words came out of her mouth.

"Just think about it" Tzipporah said as she stood up. Kissing Jenn's forehead, she murmured "Laila tov" before leaving the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Jenny thought about what Tzipporah had asked her for the next couple of weeks. She had moved back to her own house, and things were strained between she and Ziva, especially since Ziva at four months pregnant went on desk duty. When the rest of the team was on an investigation, Ziva spent time in Abby's lab learning all sorts of new things.

This was were Jenny found her on the day that she was finally ready to answer Tzipporah's questions to her.

"Ziva" both Abby and Ziva looked up at her.

"Take a walk with me." Ziva nodded and waved to Abby before following Jenny into the elevator. Flipping the emergency stop switch, Jenny began to speak.

"A couple of weeks ago, your mother asked me what I was willing to do for you."

Ziva's eyebrows rose, but she stayed silent.

Jenny continued. "She pointed out what you were willing to do for me" she gestured to Ziva's slightly swollen stomach. "Then she asked me what my feelings are towards you." She took Ziva's hand. "I'm not ready to answer the last question yet, but Ziva I promise you that I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep you and the baby safe. I promise to be whatever you need me to be and to be there for you no matter what.

Ziva shrugged. "Are we done now?"

"Zee" Jenny protested.

"What? I heard you. I will believe your words when I see your actions. You are all over, you do not know what you want, and I do not have the energy for it. I love you J, but you make me tired."

That said, Ziva flipped the switch and the elevator started moving again. When the doors opened she stepped out into the squad room leaving Jenny in the elevator to stare at her retreating back.


End file.
